Nia Frazier
Nia Sioux Frazier (born June 20, 2001) is an eleven-year-old dancer at the Abby Lee Dance Company. She is the daughter of Evan and Holly Frazier, and the sister of Evan and William Frazier. Abby has Nia portray many different ethnicities, such as Indian, but Holly doesn't like it. Although Abby doesn't give her much attention and Nia isn't the strongest dancer, she keeps striving to become one. In Dance Moms Nia is usually at the bottom of the pyramid, though there have been instances where she was the middle, but she was put at the top in Episode Eight of Season Two for her postive attitude, and also received a solo. In Episode Ten of Season Two, Nia is given another solo, but when she performs it for the first time, she forgets the moves and runs off the floor. Holly talks to the manager about letting Nia perform again, and she is granted the opportunity. On her second try, Nia finishes the dance and comes in third in her age category to Maddie and Chloe, who won first and second, respectively. List of Solos Pre-Dance Moms *Mary's Little Lamb *Waka Waka Musical Theater Genre Solos Season Two *Colors of Wonder Ethnic Genre Solos Season One *You Do *Bollywood *They Call Me LaQuifa Season 2 *Workin' Girl Lyrical Genre Solos Season Two *I'll Do Anything For You *I'm Gonna Survive Acro Genre Solos Season Two *Baila Contemporary Genre Solos Season Two *Bound *20's Scat Jazz Genre Solos Season Two *I Like The Sixties List of Duets Acro Jazz Genre Duets Season One *Snake Charmer (with Mackenzie Ziegler) Season Two *Circus Circus (with Mackenzie Ziegler) List of Trios Pre-Dance Moms *My Boyfriend's Back (with Kennedy Trent and Kylie Edwards) Jazz Genre Trios Season Two *Whatever I Want (with Chloe Lukasiak and Maddie Ziegler) Acro Genre Trios Season Two *Girl Fun (with Paige Hyland and Mackenzie Ziegler) *Nothing's Gonna Stop Us (with Paige Hyland and Mackenzie Ziegler) Awards Pre-Dance Moms *Mary's Little Lamb: 4th Overall at Dance Educators of America *Waka Waka: 1st Overall at Dance Educators of America Pre-Dance Moms Trios *My Boyfriend's Back: 1st Overall at Dance Educators of America Season One *You Do: Non placing *They Call Me LaQuifa: did not place *Bollywood: 1st Place Season Two *Colors of Wonder: 4th Overall at DTI *I'm Gonna Survive: did not place *I'll Do Anything For You: did not place *Baila: 3rd Overall *Bound: 9th Overall *Workin' Girl: 9th Overall *20's Scat: 10th Overall *I Like The Sixties: did not place Season Two Duets *Circus Circus: 1st Overall Season Two Trios *Girl Fun: did not place *Nothing's Gonna Stop Us: 5th Overall Trivia *Outside of dance, Nia takes piano, drumming, chess, and swimming. She used to take karate lessons, but she gave it up to focus on dance.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HRwZpYoEp0o&feature=player_embedded (around 1:30 mark) *She has a purple belt in karate. *Her favorite type of dance to perform is acro, but her favorite to watch is jazz. *She wants to be a Rockette when she grows up, but if she doesn't dance, she would be an artist. *Her favorite subject is spelling. *Her favorite color is any shade of pink. Gallery To view the gallery for Nia Frazier, click here. External links * * (run by Holly) * (run by Nia) * * References Category:Dance Moms Cast Category:Abby Lee Dance Company Members Category:Dancers Category:Females Category:2001 births Category:Frazier Family Category:Female Dancers Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Birthdays in June Category:11 Year Olds